nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrenous Bradanksa
Tyrenous is the son of Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska and the first male 'heir' to the Order family, as well as one of the newest additions ot the Bradanksa Family.Unlike his father, Tyrenous is a gifted psyker and telekinetic, however he is still young and rather weak physically. Appearance: Tyrenous appears as an average Mobian child around the age of 10. His fur is grey and light grey just like his father, (and this runs in his family). His eyes are green like Grief's, but may glow bright neon purple when he unleashes his psychic powers. Being put into the Psychic Guardian Academy at a very young age, Tyrenous is known to wear jr. Psychic Guardian combat armor and also sports a violet and light green cape. Unlike his sister, Grau Bradanska, Tyrenous is average Mobian child height and otherwise is around the same appearance as such. However, one interesting aspect is that he posses a very bored and dull expression on his face constantly. It is rumored that Tyrenous possess Asperger Syndrome, (which runs in the Bradanska family as well), and thus he has difficult showing emotions or even empathy upon his face. Personality: Unlike his father and his grandfather, Tyrenous lacks event he most basic of empathy or compassion to others. He rarely even cares about his own sister's well being. Often Tyrenous comes off as bossy, boring, uptight, and cruel. Even his father Grief wishes for him to lighten up. That being said in battle and when given any task Tyrenous excels in his job. Tyrenous believes in efficiency and for things to go according to plan. Thus he strives his best to maintain order and when given a task he gets fixated and obsessed with it. Sadly however he is not one for socializing and has a distinct introverted nature. History: Tyrenous was born sometime around the fall of the old Moebian Federation, presumably by his father and mother being very early of age to have a kid. It is believed that he grew up during his father's rise to power and the very early years of the Order as it just was being started. While his father, Grief was usually busy trying to bring the Order into power on Moebius he has very little time to spend with his son, thus Tyrenous was supervised by Grief's former wife Helussa, as well as much more time spent with Grief's aunt, Amanda Bradanska. When Tyrenous went to meet Grief's sister, Scylla, often he would throw tantrums of not wanting to go and thus it was Amanda who was his prized relative to visit. Thus while under Amanda's supervisions she helped teach Tyrenous how to utilize his psychic powers and to focus and concentrate to control them. Abilities: Telekinesis: Tyrenous is best known for his telekinetic powers, however unlike a lot of telekinetic individuals his telekinesis is seen as invisible to the naked eye and thus he 'mimes' by creating invisible walls, barriers, strangling others, and moving objects in thin air as if he were magic. Above Average intelligence: Tyrenous's verbal Intelligence Quotient is alone, 140. He also is known to be a bright and gifted, as well as observing individual. Weaknesses: Aspergers sucks to have: Whilea a bright and cunning young lad, Tyrenous is nevertheless plagued by being anti-social, awkward, apathetic, and isolated. Physically weak: Like Tails, Tyrenous is a nerdy little kid. However, Tyrenous has been taught physical skills necessary to fight someone on his level. Hates Chaos: (As in literal chaos) Tyrenous is a very neat and orderly fellow, (unlike his sloppy father). He expects everything to go into plan and smoothly. Thus when matters don't go to plan he may tantrum or lose it stress or nervousness. Slightly Narcissistic: This could be a Bradanska family trait, a result of Grief's upbringing, or just how he is. However Tyrenous tends to act narcissistic and self-centered. Theme Song: Category:Child Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Soldiers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Psychics Category:Moebians Category:Autists Category:Lawful Evil